


Знак Љубав

by athnesnea



Category: Eurovision Song Contest (2009), Eurovision Song Contest (2010), Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>INFANTRUM PARADEDICATION CHALLANGE!</p><p>Didedikasikan untuk DaniMark.<br/>12 Drabble Tentang Alexander Rybak Dan Milan Stankovic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Знак Љубав

**Author's Note:**

> INFANTRUM PARADEDICATION CHALLANGE!
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk DaniMark.  
> 12 Drabble Tentang Alexander Rybak Dan Milan Stankovic.

  
**Znak Ljubav/Sign of Love  
by Niero**

-o-o0o-o-

 **Always**  
Kali ini pun indah. Tiap gerakan lengan yang menggesekkan bow pada dawai biola terlihat begitu tegas, mata yang terpejam mengisayaratkan ia begitu menghayati alunan nada yang diciptakannya sendiri. Membentuk harmoni-harmoni indah yang menghanyutkan siapa pun pendengarnya. Ia terkesan lupa pada sekeliling, tidak peduli sekalipun Telenor Arena ini runtuh, ia pasti akan terus memainkan musiknya.

Ya, Milan Stankovic selalu mengamati sang violinist baik saat bermain biola ataupun tidak. Meskipun yang diamati itu tidak pernah tahu.

 **Deli**  
Sebenarnya Milan bukan ingin menyangkal gosip yang beredar di luaran. Itu memang kenyataannya, apa yang mau dipungkiri dari penampilan yang metro? Juga wajah semanis itu, semua tergambar dengan jelas. Jika memang dirinya adalah seorang gay, apa itu salah? Apa itu akan membawa dampak buruk dan menurunkan reputasinya sebagai singer nomer satu di Serbia?

Menutupi hal itu membuatnya seolah gila. Ia harus menjaga citranya, apa yang diharapkan semua orang tentu adalah sebuah kewajaran. Walaupun itu akan sangat menyakitkan pada akhirnya, menahan diri, hanya bisa memandang dalam perih pada laki-laki yang disukainya.

 **Fairytale**  
Beberapa waktu yang lalu Milan dan Rybak sempat mendiskusikan genre musik yang mereka sukai—folk. Dan euforia sesaat Milan langsung musnah saat Rybak menyatakan akan mengiringi Lena dalam membawakan lagu Satellite. Lena, selalu saja Lena. Apakah Rybak memang sangat terobsesi pada perempuan itu? Apakah Rybak tidak pernah berpikir dukungan pribadinya pada Lena tidaklah adil, dan hanya akan menguntungkah sebuah pihak saja?

Kembali Milan hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Dalam benaknya ia merasa bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya salah seorang finalis pelengkap Eurovision—itu saja, tidak lebih. Dan menyukai Rybak, seperti mengharapkan sebuah kisah dalam dongeng menjadi nyata, sekali lagi itu menyakitkan.

 **Believe**  
Milan mengetahuinya, laki-laki yang selalu diperhatikannya itu sudah menguasai biola dan piano sejak berusia lima tahun. Dan suaranya yang merdu, juga kemampuannya dalam mencipta lirik lagu, ia composer yang hebat.

Rambut pirang Milan yang dibiarkan menjuntai ke depan sedikit bergoyang saat ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat aksi sang violinist. Sambil berputar seperti itu, lalu merendahkan tubuh dengan menekuk dan membuka kakinya, sang violinist bahkan tidak kehilangan kontrol dalam memainkan biola. Lalu selanjutnya hentakan-hentakan kaki yang mengikuti irama folk—Milan menyukai genre ini. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya sedikit bergerak, terbawa ritme.

Milan percaya, kalau violinist itu—yang bernama Alexander Rybak, memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang jenius musik.

 **Lose Control**  
Pers selalu berlomba untuk meminta wawancara. Dan topik yang paling tidak disukai Milan pasti akan meluncur dari setiap bibir-bibir wartawan.

"Benarkan Alexander Rybak menjalin hubungan dengan Lena Landrut? Apa Anda melihat kemesraan mereka berdua?"

Tolonglah, kenapa tidak menanyakan itu kepada Rybak atau Lena langsung saja? Meski akan mendapat jawaban tidak memuaskan berupa, "Itu hanya gosip". Tapi sepertinya rencana Rybak dan Lena untuk berduet memang cukup menggemparkan perss, ditunjang statement yang dikeluarkan Rybak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya, itu berita penting bagi para wartawan, sampai-sampai harus menanyakan masalah ini kepada siapa pun yang ditemuinya.

Milan membenci berita itu. Tidak tahan ia berbalik begitu saja kemudian pergi menghindar, ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap stay calm. Dan sejak itu, selama di Norway Milan tidak akan mengeluarkan komentar tentang apapun pada pers.

 **Castle Made Of Snow**  
Katakan Milan cemburu—ya, ia memang cemburu tiap kali melihat Rybak tersenyum ramah kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan German yang bernama Lena Landrut, perempuan yang selalu terlihat dekat dengan sang violinist.

Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Milan lebih memilih menyingkir. Ia bukannya rapuh, sama sekali tidak. Tapi jika terlalu lama menyaksikan kedekatan mereka, Milan yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar dengan senyum ramah yang selalu terkembang pun bisa roboh.

Namun, walaupun kenyataannya seperti itu, Milan tetaplah Milan yang indah. Seperti kastil megah yang terbuat dari salju, dan Rybak akan selalu dianggapnya sebagai musim dingin yang menjaganya tetap utuh.

 **Eyes That Never Lie**  
Milan mepercepat langkahnya menyusuri jalanan teduh di sekitar Telenor Arena. Pohon-pohon rindang menghalau sinar matahari yang berniat menyengat pejalan kaki, ia mengakui Oslo memang nyaman, tapi Serbia jauh lebih nyaman.

Sesaat kemudian pandangannya langsung berubah, Oslo menjadi lebih nyaman karena seseorang menyamai langkahnya. Haruskah Milan bersorak saat pemuda Norway yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya itu menyapanya?

"Milan,"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu—berdua saja. Berawal dari sapaan sederhana itu, dan senyum ramah Milan yang langsung disunggingkan. Kali ini apakah Milan bisa berharap lebih ketika kilau mata Rybak terlihat lain saat memandangnya? Halusinasi atau bukan, Milan terlihat bahagia, bibir bisa bicara hal berbeda, tapi mata tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi suasana hati.

 **Zauvijek Volim Te**  
Jika ada satu kesempatan lagi, Milan hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Ia tidak mau pulang dengan penuh penyesalan. Meski ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menggapai Rybak. Ini dunia nyata, dimana cinta pada seseorang yang lebih layak untuk dicintai saja banyak kegagalan.

“Zauvijek volim te.”

I love you forever.. Meski kata yang diucapkan Milan tidak sampai pada Rybak. Setidaknya ia telah mengucapkannya.

 **My Heart Is Your**  
Alexander Rybak, ia bukannya tidak menyadari, bukan pula tidak meraskan. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sudah memperhatikan pemuda Serbia itu. Sesosok yang menyita perhatiannya. Namun ia juga tidak ingin terburu-buru, menyangkut Milan tidaklah sesederhana seperti mendekati Lena.

Tidak mudah pula untuk mengirimkan signal untuk pemuda manis itu. Tapi yang Rybak tahu, seperti apapun yang dilakukannya selama ini, hatinya adalah Milan.

 **Never Let You Go**  
Sebuah kesalahan besar. Dan saat Rybak menyadari kesalahan itu, Milan telah pergi. Meninggalkan kekosongan di hatinya. Meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan, menciptakan lagu untuk Lena.

Ini bukan hal yang diinginkan Rybak. Hatinya menolak, hantinya menjerit menginginkan Milan.

“Jangan pergi.. Jangan kembali ke Serbia.”

Namun, Milan memang telah pergi. Tepat disaat hantinya benar-benar terbuka, dan memerlukan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk selalu di sisinya, menemaninya.

 **Pokušaj**  
Mencoba, Rybak tidak pernah takut untuk mencoba. Mengkombinasikan rangkaian kata, menjadi susunan lirik yang indah untuk lagunya. Mencoba lagi jika gesekan biolanya tidak sesuai irama.

Dan kenapa ia tidak mencoba mengejar Milan jika ia memang mencintainya?

 **Kärleken Är**  
Jika ada pertanyaan, cinta adalah?

Maka Rybak akan menjawabnya dengan, terbang ke Belgrade.

Ya, hanya itu yang dipikirkan Rybak. Kota di mana cintanya, kekasih hatinya tinggal. Dan selanjutnya biarkan dia benar-benar menaiki pesawat meninggalkan Oslo. Menjemput kebahagiaannya.

  


**FIN**   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks bagi yang sudah membaca.
> 
> Dan untuk Dani, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Volim te.. :*


End file.
